List of Sigma elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some fixtures used in Sigma elevator, as well as also applied for Otis in South Korea. 2001 to present There are many variation of buttons and floor indicators used in Sigma elevators since 2001. Square buttons A lot of Sigma elevators are using these buttons. These buttons are rounded square metal with illuminating red stripe on top of the button. These were orignally created by LG elevator in the late 1990s but they were reused by Sigma in the early 2000s. However, LG still use these buttons until 2005. Sigma 2009.jpg Sigma floor buttons Kutabex Mall.jpg LG Buttons.JPG|The previously-used buttons in LG elevator. Sigma HBM-S43 Hall Button Panel.jpg Sigma Apartment Cilandak COP.jpg|Sigma car operating panel on a modernized GoldStar elevator. Round buttons These are round metal buttons with red illuminating lamp on the center. Some elevators in the United States are also using these buttons, and equipped with ADA compliant braille and tactile plates next to them. Sigma Hall Fixtures Series VID-M412T.jpg Rectangular buttons These are almost similar to the round metal buttons. The only difference is that each floor buttons have a tiny red triangular lamp on the top-left side of the buttons. CIMG2613.JPG CIMG2615.JPG Round metal buttons These are round metal polished buttons with grooved side, braille, and amber illuminating halo and floor number and symbols. Sigma premium floor buttons MTA.jpg Sigma round buttons GMHS.JPG MiniTouch MiniTouch first came out in the early 2010s. Both the hall button and car operating panels are black mirror polished with touch-sensitive buttons, and suggesting that they could be equivalent to Schindler's 3300 fixtures. Some are also using small white square buttons instead of touch-sensitive for the hall call, door control, and alarm buttons. Above the floor buttons is a small LCD screen which displays information and also the position of the elevator. There is also a LCD screen floor indicator above the COP with rotating arrow. Sigma Mini Touch fixtures collection.png|Mini Touch fixtures collection. MINI TOUCH COP.jpg|Mini Touch COP MINI TOUCH FLOOR SELECTED.jpg|Floor 10 selected. Sigma Mini Touch floor 9 cancelled.jpg|Floor 9 cancelled. Sigma Mini Touch panel full view.jpg|A full view of the Sigma Mini Touch control panel. Sigma Mini Touch indicator.jpg|Mini Touch LCD floor indicator. Newer Otis Fixtures There are very few Sigma elevators using New Otis Fixtureshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3P9NCwMiw, and possibly for Sigma's Gen2 elevator MUSE. Terminal Bersepadu Selatan - Sigma Traction Elevator|Sigma elevator with New Otis fixtures found in Terminal Bersepadu Selatan, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (credit: mailerdiablo). American fixtures In most Sigma elevators in the United States, the buttons are using the round buttons. The floor buttons have a tiny red LED dot lamp on the center as well as black braille and tactile plates next to them. The floor indicators are using the same type as the standard Sigma fixtures, the exterior indicators are the GoldStar-style displays and the inner indicators are the LG-style displays. On both side of the inner door jambs, there are two triangular acryilc lanterns which lights up in green for up and red for down. Floor passing beeps sounds the same as the floor button beeps when pressed (floor button beeps does not applied on the American Sigma elevators). Sigma buttons American.jpg|Typical American Sigma floor buttons. Sigma inner indicator American.jpg|LG-style inner floor indicator. Sigma car lanterns down.jpg|In-car lanterns. Sigma outer indicator American.jpg|Standard Sigma exterior floor indicator. Unknown fixtures in Thailand These fixtures are only found in Thailand. They have stainless steel rectangular buttons with red illuminating halo, and either LED dot-matrix or LCD floor indicators. Generic fixtures Sigma elevators often use generic Dewhurst fixtures in Singapore and Hong Kong, normally using the US90-15 pushbuttons and vandal-resistant floor indicators (in Hong Kong only). Dewhurst chassis also provided.It means only indicators are in corresponding Sigma standard. Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Dewhurst buttons on Sigma elevator. Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Dewhurst indicators on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(1).jpg|Another Dewhurst indicator (notice the two Sigma up hall lanterns). Floor indicators and hall lanterns Sigma continued to produce GoldStar's 1980s inner floor indicators and 1990s hall floor indicator displays and some LG luxury hall lanterns.In Hong Kong, the lanterns are green for up and red for down. Some elevators may have modular floor indicators, which shaped like speed bump on road surface. Most elevators have their inner floor indicators installed above the capacity badge. In the late 2000s, the capacity badge were revised to look a bit taller, and sometimes has the "Otis Elevator Korea" (OEK) badge name on it. Some newer Sigma elevators from 2011 onwards are using LED dot-matrix floor displays instead of the traditional digital segments but the LED dot-matrix floor displays firstly installed from 2005 in Hong Kong. Sigma also has horizontal LED floor indicator displays which displays informative texts. Sigma luxury hall lanterns.jpg|Newer Sigma hall lanterns (reused from LG). Sigma hall indicator Kutabex mall.jpg|GoldStar's hall floor indicator reused by Sigma. 427377 434883479867410 1559301227 n.jpg|Sigma "modular" hall floor indicator. Sigma elevator blok m plaza.jpg|Sigma "modular" floor indicator installed in a modernized GoldStar elevator. Sigma LED floor indicator.jpg|Sigma standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator mounted on the wall. Sigma LED floor indicator inside lift.jpg|Sigma standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator installed inside the elevator. IMG_0954.JPG|Sigma LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Sigma COP Series CBM-10C.jpg|A late 2000s Sigma car operating panel. N2012.jpg|2007's Sigma panel Sigma indicator Hotel Anggrek BDG.jpg|Lumina digital floor indicator. Sigma Apartment Cilandak outside.jpg|Transom panel-installed indicator on a modernized GoldStar elevator. Sigma Apartment Cilandak inside.jpg|Modular floor indicator on a modernized GoldStar elevator. SigmaInd.jpg|Rare Sigma horizontal bar floor indicator display. This indicator displays informative texts. Sigma GoldStar floor indicator.jpg|A reused 1980s GoldStar inner floor indicator on a new Sigma elevator. Sigma Modular indicator LMB.JPG|Another Sigma modular inner floor indicator. Sigma indicator PTC.jpg|Early 2000s Sigma inner floor indicator. Sigma floor indicator HHKB.JPG|Newer Sigma digital segments inner floor indicator (red instead of amber). Chimes From the early 2000s, Sigma use two chimes, which sounds once for upward and twice for downward since used in LG Elevator. In the late 2000s, chimes were revised with new sounds, which sounds twice for upward and four times (four stages chime) for downward. Some elevators are still using Sigma's original chimes but they sounds much sharper. The chimes are also used in the American Sigma elevators, but they chimes on when the doors opening. Trivia *The fixtures used in the United States elevators are similar, but with several arrangements due to the ADA compliant. *LG elevators installed from 2001 to 2005 are using Sigma-based fixtures. Note See Also *Otis *Sigma elevator *LG Elevator Fixtures Guide